This invention relates to a process for the production of organic alkali metal silicate compounds by reacting a substituted organic compound with an oxidized silicon compound in the presence of an alkali compound such as alkali metal hydroxide, or alkali metal carbonates; or it may be mixed with alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal carbonates and mixtures thereof.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds may be further reacted with a salt-forming compound to produce organic silicate compounds.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate componds and resinous products are very useful as intermediaries in the production of compounds and resinous products. The organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products will react chemically with aldehydes, organic dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides, cyanide, silicon halides, epihalohydrins, epoxides, polyepoxy compounds and resins, halohydrins, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, silicon acid halides, ketones, organic dienes, vinyl monomers and allyl halides and mixtures thereof.
The organic alkali metal silicate resinous products may be utilized as molding material, as adhesives, as coating agents, as putties, as caulking agents, and may be used to produce foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation, packaging, coating agents, etc.
Organic alkali metal silicate compounds are produced by reacting the following compoents:
A. oxidated silicon compound; PA1 B. an alkali compound; PA1 C. an organic compound which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction. PA1 D. salt-forming compound; PA1 E. organic epoxide compound; PA1 F. polyisocyanate. PA1 tolylene diisocyanate, PA1 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA1 phenylene diisocyanate, PA1 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA1 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA1 benzidene diisocyanate, PA1 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA1 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA1 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA1 propylene diisocyanate, and PA1 ethylene diisocyanate. PA1 1. Water PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates, and may also be used. The molar ratio of alkali metal oxide to SiO.sub.2 is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but is preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 20% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA1 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA1 5. Alkali metal metasilicate such as sodium metasilicate, potassium metasilicate and commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates. Heating is required to start the curing reaction. PA1 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 7. Activators (catalysts) which act as curing agents and are added to the polyurethane silicate prepolymer in the amount of 0.001% to 10% by weight. They may be added in water. PA1 8. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA1 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide; alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA1 10. Water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight. PA1 11. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent, being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA1 12. Mixtures of the above-named curing agents. PA1 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of an organic alkali metal compound; PA1 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer; PA1 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA1 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blowing agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA1 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA1 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA1 (g) 1 to 95 parts by weight of a polyol; PA1 (h) up to 100 parts by weight of a curing agent.
Organic silicate compounds and resinous products are produced by adding the following components: